Kobolt
Small Monstrosity, Neutral Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing Damage Immunities Necrotic and Poison Condition Immunities Poisoned, Charmed Senses Darkvision 120 feet, Perception 11 Skills Stealth +6, Deception +5, Persuasion +5 Languages Common, Deor Abilities Kobolts are sly and elusive enemies that rely on their variety of spell-like abilities to indulge in their wickedness and spread chaos, fear and malice. When using an ability that mimics a spell, the DC for the spell is 13 and all spell-like abilities are used as if cast at their lowest possible level. Thonaphage: 'Only on a successful Bite attack (see below). The bite of a Kobolt is toxic to most beings living on the Kanafold. The exact reason for this is elusive, but the necrotic effect has none-the-less been dubbed Thonaphage. Whenever someone is first bitten by a Kobolt, they must make a Constitution save, DC 11. A successful save indicates that the target experiences no adverse effects other than a lingering 'bruise' (discoloration of skin/tissue) that remains for several days. A failed save indicates that the victim has contracted the toxin. Victims almost instantly begin suffering from intense lethargy and weakness gaining the Poisoned condition as well as taking d4 ongoing Necrotic damage until the condition is treated with successful Medicine check (DC 15), Restoration (Lesser or Greater) spell or ''Heal. 'Rarely Caught: '''Kobolts are sly and elusive enemies, well aware of their physical weaknesses. At the end of any turn that the Kobolt is visible, not restrained and is awake it may cast ''Invisibility on itself as a Reaction. The Kobolt may use the ability up to 3x/day. 'Last Laugh: '''Tricksters, pranksters and charlatans, Kobolts are most typically cowards to the end. The first time a Kobolt would be slain by an attack, it may use its Reaction to instead fall to 1 Hit Point and cast ''Mislead. This ability can only be done once in a given week. 'Nothing to Fear but Fear: '(Recharge 6) When pressed or desiring to slay an intended victim, Kobolts find the use of Fear to be particularly entertaining. When using this ability on an intended victim, the target is affected as if being targeted by a Phantasmal Killer spell. The Kobolt starts off with having this ability and afterwards may only use it again on a successful Recharge roll or after a long rest. In addition to these abilities, Kobolts are also able to perform the following as spell-like abilities: * Vicious Mockery At-Will * Suggestion 3x/day * Irresistible Dance 2x/day * Hideous Laughter 2x/day * Disguise Self 2x/day * Major Image 1x/day * ''Hold Person ''1x/week Actions/Attacks '''Bite: ''Melee Attack: +0 to-hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''d4-2 piercing damage plus '''Thonaphage.' As held weapon. ''Melee Attack: ''+0 or +6 to hit, reach as weapon, one target. ''Hit: ''as weapon -2 or +4 damage. Overview Also called Kobold, they are smaller even than Goblins. Proportionally, they are the same as very small humans, though they are usually snouted, covered over in scales, have nearly prehensile tails, and possess dangerous fangs that can excrete a poison dangerous to the unwary. While certainly weaker physically than Orcs or even Goblins, they are more cunning in their ways and enjoy in indulging in pranks and causing misfortunes that normally create pain, fear, or humiliation their victims ending in grisly deaths. They also often travel in groups, likely sharing company with Goblins, and attempt to disguise their numbers.